


With Just Words

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Guy Does Confession, in which shiny tries to get her mojo back, seriously not a guy apologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry when Guy visits a church for his weekly confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> Still trying to get my mojo back. Still going slow. Still struggling with all Guy ships. Still trying to break out of this block. Bla-di-bla-di-bla...

The old priest hobbled through the church, humming hymns to himself. It had been a lovely, late Spring morning in Nottingham thus far. He'd awoken early for prayers and had had a nice, quiet breakfast and listened to the sounds of birds singing. It was wonderful, and peaceful, and he had not felt so calm, so joyous, in a very long time.

And then, as if to ruin it all, the doors of the church suddenly opened, and the leather clad man step through the doors. It was Monday, of course, and every Monday morning, Sir Guy of Gisborne visited the church for his weekly confession. Neither rain, nor snow, nor illness ever kept the Black Knight at bay. The old priest winced as he recalled Gisborne's nasty stomach flu from that previous Winter, and how he'd vomited at least three times during his usually lengthy confession. _At least he remembered to bring a bucket with him,_ the priest thought, shrugging.

Still, he groaned. Had he not been so distracted, he would've remembered to do what all the other priests did when Monday rolled around: ran away and found a secure hiding place.

"Good morning, Father." The man said with an unusual smile on his face.  
"Good morning, Sir Guy." The old priest muttered, trying not to sound annoyed. "Here for confession, are you?"  
"Not... exactly." Guy said, still grinning. "I was hoping to talk to you. As you know, my life has been full of sin and disarray. I've never been able to secure a marriage, and my attempts have been..."  
"Disastrous and involving arson?" The priest said with a slight smirk.

Guy paused and sighed.

"Something like that. Anyway, given... how things have been going for me, I've been giving it a lot of thought, praying about it, and... I've decided I want to become a priest."

Ten minutes later, Guy stood outside the church, his face buried in his gloved hand. He groaned, watching as a few younger priests carried the body of the old priest out. "His heart suddenly gave out," the physician had told him, "or stroke, most likely. Either way, he's dead as a doornail, milord." After the physician had walked off, the Sheriff, who stood next to Guy with his arms crossed and an amused grin on his face, leaned over and spoke.

"You know, Gisborne," The Sheriff said, chuckling. "I had no idea you could kill with just words..."


End file.
